Crash Issue 57
Issue dated October 1988 and priced at £1.25p All Time Greats pullout - Definitive guide to the best games on the Spectrum. News Wrangler :Releases of The Great Giana Sisters and Katakis held up by legal wrangles. Again, Again :Alternative's new label Again Again's first release is to be The Munsters. Play it Again, Sim :Digital Integration's next game to be F-16 Combat Pilot. Licensed to Sell :Mediagenic sign up 5 Sega arcade and Die Hard licenses. The Name's Bond :Domark and Elite to jointly release Live and Let Die Power House Shutdown :The Power House go bankrupt. Play it Again, SAM :Spectrum clone SAM to be launched at ZX Microfair in December. Ocean in a Spin. :Ocean commissioned to produce a special version of the arcade Typhoon which could fit in a briefcase. Something Beginning with E :Grandslam converting board game Espionage to all major formats. Features Seen it all, Done it all - Where have all the original ideas gone? Commercial Breaks: Computers in TV Cecco's Log US Gold preview special Previews Savage Carrier Command Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Spitting Image Live and Let Die Trivial Pursuit: A New Beginning Arcade Action The Main Event Toobin' P-47: The Phantom Fighter Continental Circus Dragon Ninja Altered Beast After Burner Thunder Blade Reviews 'Comments' Samurai Warrior: The Battles of Usagi Yojimbo - 89% :More than just a beat-'em-up, even involving the samurai etiquette in a delightful oriental adventure. Leader Board Par 3 - 93% :The ultimate golf compilation - what more could any budding Nick Faldo (not Roberts!) want? The Bobby Yazz Show - 85% :A million times better than watching those moronic TV games shows The Vindicator - 80% :An intriguing mixture of game sections makes The Vindicator good value for money. Pink Panther - 34% :This Panther's rosy colour must surely be due to appearing in such an embarrasing tie-in. The Train: Escape to Normandy - 79% :More than a strategy game than a train driving game, there's nothing quite like it. Soldier of Fortune - 70% :Very unoriginal, though playable, platform and ladders game lacks lasting appeal. Gold, Silver, Bronze - 91% :With 23 events Gold, Silver, Bronze has everything any sports fan could wish for. A fun-packed compilation that represents excellent value for money. Joe Blade II - 90% :A worthy successor to Joe Blade with superb presentation and addictive gameplay. Alien Syndrome - 90% :All the gory gameplay from the coin-op has been maintained in this addictive conversion. Cybernoid II - 88% :Not as stunning second time around, but still maintain's the original's playability. 1943 - 46% :A poor sequel to the equally dull 1942. Intensity - 91% :Designed by Andy Braybrook (creator of Uridium among many others). Intensity combines need for both careful thought and frantic action to brilliant effect. Professional BMX Simulator - 73% :A definite improvement over it's predecessor, but still frustrating. 'Summary' Crash Smashes in bold 'Individual Scores' 'Adventures' Tips Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - Tips Where Time Stood Still - Tips Rolling Thunder - Maps Dark Side - Tips & Map Bionic Commando - Maps Adventures Questprobe Featuring Spider-Man - Map All Time Greats The definitive guide to Crash's favourite games. Featuring:- :Ant Attack, Deathchase, Action Force II, Atic Atac, Back to Skool, Batman, Bobby Bearing, Codename MAT, Commando, Cybernoid, Dark Side, Driller, Dun Darach, Dynamite Dan, Dynamite Dan II, Elite, Everyone's a Wally, Exolon, Fairlight, Fat Worm Blows a Sparky, Frankie Goes to Hollywood, Ghosts'n Goblins, The Great Escape, Head Over Heels, Jet Set Willy, Knight Lore, Lightforce, Lunar Jetman, Marsport, Match Day II, Mercenary, Mikie, Monty on the Run, Movie, Nodes of Yesod, Platoon, Pyjamarama, Quazatron, Robin of the Wood, Roller Coaster, Saboteur, Sabre Wulf, The Sentinel, Shadowfire, Skool Daze, Spellbound, Spindizzy, Spy vs Spy, Starglider, Starion, Starquake, Starstrike, Starstrike II, Sweevo's World, Tai-Pan, Tau Ceti, Technician Ted, Thanatos, Three Weeks in Paradise, Thundercats, Tomahawk, Wanted: Monty Mole, The Way of the Exploding Fist, The Way of the Tiger, Wheelie, Where Time Stood Still, Wizard's Lair, Zynaps, Zoids External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews